


torrid

by rrosebudd



Series: Lorie and Dell - NSFW [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: 40 inch cock like Gigantic cock, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fur, Horse cock, Little plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, also they both have southern accents, belly bulge, monster cock, my girl gets Wrecked, that is crucial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: Lorie and Dell have little in common aside from their origins of the Feywild, but being in the same adventuring party, they are drawn together. The group spends a night at a local tavern, and the tension between the two comes to a head. Rough, dirty, no-strings sex appears to be just what they need, so they decide to make the most of the night they have together.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Satyr/Centaur
Series: Lorie and Dell - NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922641
Kudos: 15





	torrid

Because she was a schoolteacher and held herself to a standard for others to follow, Lorie Elmay was not much of a drinker. The party she happened to travel with, however, had their own opinions. 

Their habits weren’t horrible, mind, just different. The aasimar had their ales, the goblin was too young to drink — though it seemed that didn’t stop her — and the Goliath had to down buckets to feel something, so down buckets he did. And Dell, he—

Dell fascinated her. The centaur ate fermented apples instead of drinking because it affected the mind faster, and in a different way. She found herself glancing his way throughout the night, not for any particular reason. Maybe she was trying to recognize him, but couldn’t quite find anything she knew. He never caught her gaze. 

He chatted with Beaf apathetically, while Skits and Aerion spoke about their families. Lorie listened. 

She had decided to join the group at least for the night, and had a glass of mead in her palm. She smiled contentedly, just happy to be included and to have new people around her.

“So grandpappy says it was love at first sight, but I don’t buy it.” Skits continued with the complex story of her lineage. “I mean, he must have tried for a while to woo her, she’s kind of a catch. She hasn’t aged in, like, eighty years.” 

“Hey, I wouldn’t knock love at first sight, darlin’,” Lorie piped up, finding spots in the conversation to fill with kind banter where she could. “You could find your match just like that.” She snapped her fingers. Her head felt airy. 

Skits rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Yeah, okay. In thirty years or so, maybe, but I doubt it.” She swung her little green legs from her seat on the stool. 

“Mhm,” Aerion agreed. “Teenage sweethearts rarely last long. You should wait.” 

“Young love is even better!” Lorie corrected. “You two need faith,” she shook her head, and took another sip of her drink. She grimaced, as she certainly would have liked something less bitter. 

“Alright, Ms. Elmay,” Skits blew air with a face of pessimism. “But anyway.” 

“Yes, tell me how they wed. I’m fascinated.” 

Skits snorted. “It’s not _that_ interesting. I wasn’t born yet, obviously, but I’ve heard about how Rosa wore a train long enough for, like, twelve other goblins to hold. Biggest party this side of Eluzia.” 

Lorie nodded, putting her chin in her hand with a smile. “Oh, I bet, given the status.” 

“And since then, they’ve been on each other’s nerves and the loves of their lives for years. So all’s well that ends well, and all that B.S.” Skits hailed down the bartender for a glass of water. “They’re cute though, I’ll admit.” 

Lorie smiled, finding the story uplifting, as Skitters added, “She should’ve kept her maiden name, though. Rosa von Reich sounds _so_ much cooler than Ravenwood.”

“I think Ravenwood sounds fine,” came Dell’s voice from Lorie’s right, and she looked over with a start, but welcomed him to the conversation with a smile. 

She moved over to make room, making herself just a tad smaller. “I agree,” she nodded. 

“Ms. Elmay,” Dell spoke up, and Lorie straightened in response, smile at the ready. “I vaguely recall that you were about to change your name, weren’t you? To somethin’ long and fancy.” 

Maybe he shouldn’t have entered the conversation. She cleared her throat, and kept her smile up. “I was, yeah.”

“It was somethin’ like… Veron…?”

“Valdenia,” she finished, the corners of her mouth aching slightly. “Pretty fancy, sure.” 

“That’s the one,” Dell offered a low and perhaps awkward chuckle. “I remember you bein’ all excited to have a new last name and preparing the class to call you somethin’ different.” 

She exhaled, and the breath hurt a bit. “I did do that, didn’t I?”

Skits swung her legs some more, and looked to Lorie with a curious tilt of her head. “But ya didn’t change it?” She frowned, confused. “What happened?” 

Aerion added their two cents, “I, for one, find it empowering for a woman to keep her name after getting married. Good for you,” they commended with a smile.

Lorie stood quickly. “Excuse me,” the satyr nodded to the group. “I need to use the restroom. Don’t think my drink is sittin’ too well,” she forced an apologetic smile. 

She ducked around Dell’s large equestrian form and nearly tripped over an empty bar stool on the way to the bathroom. It was difficult to find, especially with her motor abilities impaired, but she soon entered a hallway that led away from the bar and toward the inn portion of the establishment. 

Her chest felt somewhat tight, and the fact that she couldn’t hang onto coherent thoughts was in and of itself very frustrating. She hadn't thought of her husband-to-be in a while. The reminder wasn’t welcome. 

The hallway had a couple steps in the middle, and Lorie nearly went head over cloven hooves, but caught herself on the wall. She didn’t have to go to the bathroom. 

She caught her breath gradually, and slowly lowered herself to the ground, plopping down on the stairs and running her hands down her fuzzy face.

“Ms. Elmay.” 

Dell’s deep voice came from the top stair behind her, and she gasped so hard she nearly choked. 

“Goodness, Dell!” She scolded, turning in her makeshift seat to face him with a cross expression. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, you damn near gave me a heart attack.” 

She clicked her tongue with a shake of her head, and she saw Dell shift his weight, perhaps uncomfortably. “My apologies, ma’am,” he nodded, and tentatively approached, descending the few stairs it took to meet her. 

She looked away from him in favor of ahead of her. “S’fine, just startled me, is all.” 

He paused. “Mind if I sit?” 

She had to consider that, but she nodded. 

Next to her, the one-ton horse-man took a seat on the stairs, and they creaked under the weight. The two were quiet.

“Sorry for rushing out. I didn’t feel too w—”

“Your husband,” Dell gently interrupted, taking her by surprise, and she looked to him again. “He died, didn’t he?” 

Lorie wanted to laugh. Instead she stifled a scoff and brought her knees up to rest her hands. She took a breath, and shook her head. 

“No, sir,” she chuckled weakly. 

Dell nodded, not about to press. 

“But damn it, I wish he did,” Lorie ground her teeth, and felt something twinge. 

He felt him take pause. “Oh.”

“I was excited to take his name, truly,” she began. “But then when you’re together for six years, and then find out the week before the weddin’ that he’s been sleeping with another woman for four of those,” she spoke fast, and then sighed. “You get… less excited.” 

She could tell he was listening intently, and he nodded. It took a moment for the information to digest.

“I’m sorry I brought that up,” he spoke earnestly at last. “The... name thing.”

“No, not your fault,” she assured with a weak smile. “I’m better for it, or whatever.” She waved her hand. 

He gave a small sound of agreement, but he didn’t sound convinced. 

“Wouldn’t have met you guys, right? If I hadn’t packed up and left?” Lorie offered a more honest smile. “Things work out in the end.” 

He gave a gruff ‘hm.’ “Suppose.” 

“Of course, it’s a shame to know that you only get one chance at a great love and then the rest can never compare,” she snorted, but the laugh was sad. “But that’s life, I guess.” 

At that, Dell’s brow furrowed, and from the corner of her eye, she could see his face soften. “It’s funny,” he sighed. “I understand that more than you can know.” 

She frowned, and glanced his way. She saw his irisless eyes on her, and offering a nod, reached for his large hand to gently hold. “It’s not funny,” she corrected softly. “And I’m very sorry.” 

He nodded, as silence seemed to be all the two needed to understand. She absentmindedly traced the veins and the hair on the back of his hand with a sigh. 

“There are other loves. Smaller loves,” she assured both him and herself. “I’ve got these new friends, and… y’know, sometimes just plain, no-strings-attached intimacy is nice.” 

She looked up from his hand to see his face again. It was new and familiar all at once. 

“Maybe we should go back to the crowd,” she suggested. He had been quiet, and she was likely scaring him off with all her talking. Wouldn’t be the first time, but that was alright. 

“Sure,” he agreed, and instead of taking his hand back, firmly grasped hers and stood, pulling them both swiftly to their feet. 

She chuckled softly as she steadied herself on the stairs. “Thanks,” she smiled, and looked back down to their hands for a moment, before meeting his eyes again. They were pale, and saddened, and so full of everything she couldn’t understand. She exhaled. 

“You are… nothing like I remember,” she shook her head, somewhat in awe, unsure what to make of him. 

She expected a response, but she didn’t get one, so she turned to leave.

Two hands stopped her: one on the back of her neck and the other on her hip. Dell suddenly tugged her forward, holding her with a strong and gentle grip, before roughly pressing his lips to hers. 

Her gasp lasted only for the millisecond that she was taken aback, but as soon as her mind registered the kiss, she was receptive, her small hands anxiously taking purchase on the coarse sides of Dell’s face. 

She was nearly lifted off her feet by his strength, standing just barely on the ground as he moved his lips against hers, desperate and cautious. 

She pressed herself against him as much as she could, though their height difference made it difficult. His hand dwarfed her back as he held her, firm. 

“Miss Elmay,” he muttered into her mouth, his voice a low rumble. 

“Lorie,” she breathed, nearly unable to talk in between feverish and fervent kisses. She brought her lips to his again and again. “Call me Lorie.”

“Lorie,” he repeated. His tone was almost inaudible but still sent shivers down her spine. “We should—” he kissed her again, “we should find a room to maybe—”

“Yes,” she broke away for only a second to rapidly nod her head. She was out of breath and red in the face, but elated all the same. 

Dell gave her a similar frantic nod, before shifting both his hands to just behind her thighs and hoisting her off the ground. She made a small squeak into his mouth as he lifted her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself steady. 

Holding her tight, he shouldered open the nearest inn door, and carried her inside. 

Upon entering the room that they had not yet paid for but would deal with later, Dell all but threw his partner onto the bed. She bounced on the king-sized mattress with shortened breath, looking up at the large man with pink cheeks. 

He wore barely any garments, as was common for a man of his shape, and he wasted no time in tearing off his thin jacket to bare his chest. His stature was no surprise given his strength. Intricate tattoos, chest hair, muscles upon muscles to spare: he was beautiful as he was intimidating. He could very likely snap her in half. 

Lorie wasn’t allowed more than a moment to admire his cut build, as he tossed his jacket to the side and immediately reached to undress her. Leaning down quite a bit to be at her level, he tugged the shawl from her shoulders and began to unbutton her layers with calloused hands, nearly ripping the fabric as he went. Her own shaking fingers tried to help him, untying her waist corset but leaving the light skirt that rested at her hips to keep her lower half modest. 

Dell pushed her blouse over her shoulders to reveal both of her pale breasts, her chest covered in the same fine layer of fur that matched the rest of her top half. He paused as he removed her shirt and placed it aside, as it seemed he did take the time to look her over. 

She felt small under his gaze, propping herself up with her hands behind her back as he studied her shape, but he cut the show short by scooping her back up with strong arms to kiss her once more. 

Her small sound of alarm was swallowed up by his lips returning to hers. She could feel one of his thick forearms supporting her lower back and keeping her just on the tips of her hooves, while the other arm snuck around to her front. The large palm of his right hand began to paw roughly at her breast, before his thumb swiped across her nipple a couple times, sending tingles down her back.

She breathed shakily against his lips and parted her own slightly to allow his tongue entry. He kissed her with hunger, with greed, kneading her chest in his hand all the while. 

His abrupt stop surprised her, as he let her drop to the ground and paused to catch his breath in heaving inhales. Lorie followed, dropping her unsteady hands to her sides to look up at him. He looked focused, surveying her small body with eyes clouded with lust.

He took a long breath, giving her another once over. 

“Would you mind gettin’ on your knees for me, darlin’,” he spoke in the same low rumble that made her stomach flip. The words sounded less like a request and more like an order, but it made no difference; she wasn’t so sure her body could refuse even if her mind wanted to.

Her eyes were big, and her back straight as an arrow. “Not at all,” she breathed, almost whimpering right there, and she’d barely been touched. 

Dell nodded, evidently pleased with that response, as he slipped his hand into iLorie’s. She lowered herself to the wooden floor on shaking goat legs, holding to his hand to keep herself steady. 

Her knees hit the floor and she adjusted her hair so her long braid rested down her back. Dell took several steps forward so his horse lower half was above her head, and she fit under him quite nicely. However, as she looked up and came face to face with her work, she realized just how much work it would be. 

She nearly stopped breathing. _It was almost as big as she was._

Granted, she hadn’t much experience with men, but the erection at eye level with her was larger than what she even thought possible, let alone what she had seen before. It was well over a foot -- she would wager more like three -- and thicker than her arms. 

She hadn’t realized how long she had hesitated until Dell spoke up from above her. “Got a problem down there?” He questioned, and she couldn’t tell if he was smug, or genuinely unaware.

“No, sir,” she shook her head, though he couldn’t see it. Her voice almost squeaked. She didn’t know where to start.

With an uncertain hand, she gently wrapped her fingers around the base of the man’s incredible length — by Symos, her hand couldn’t even fit all the way around the goddamn thing — and began to stroke along it. 

From above her, she felt the centaur shudder, rolling his broad shoulders back. She could only hope that was good. She slowly brought her hand along the underside, dragging her grip from the sheath to the cock’s flat angled head, and back down. 

She held it firmly and hesitantly scooted forward, her furry knees scraping the wood as she got comfortable, before bringing the tip of the long member to her lips. She shut her eyes, opened her mouth as wide as it would go, and gently took the first couple centimeters. 

Dell let out a low tonal breath, and Lorie, unsure if that was satisfaction or impatience, enveloped another two inches with her lips. She pulled back, unsure just how much to risk right at the beginning, and instead ran her tongue along the side, feeling the veins underneath her touch. 

Curling her fist at her side, she took it back into her mouth completely and slid down its length. She shut her eyes again, inhaling through her nose and being almost overwhelmed by the musk wafting off his dick as she went lower. She breathed slowly, careful not to gag, as she took more inches until the head grazed the back of her throat. 

“You alright there?” Came the voice above her again, though he sounded strained, as though suppressing a sound. 

Lorie tried to speak, but saliva pooled in her bottom lip. “ _Mmhmf—_ ” was her response.

“Good,” he said, and slightly leaned his hips forward to push more into her mouth. 

His cock slipped past her uvula and down her throat, and she choked. She gagged, pulling back quickly and coming up for air. She sat back on her heels to cough into her hand, her throat raw. 

“Need a breather?”

“No, no, I’m—” she gasped. “I’m fine.” She coughed again, and gave a small breathless laugh. “It’s just— Jesus, it’s fucking big.” 

She heard him chuckle deeply, and her face flushed. She couldn’t see his, but he must have been prideful, at the very least. 

As though to redeem herself, she went back in, sucking deliberately on the first couple inches before bobbing her head up and down, challenging herself to go further with each movement. She felt the head go down her throat and she gagged again, but refused to pull back, instead pressing forward until she felt it in her neck.

From above her came a deep groan, and that didn’t help the heat in her face. “ _There_ we go,” Dell grunted, and tested the waters again by thrusting forward. 

Lorie whimpered, her sound hopelessly muffled by the huge cock stuffed down her throat, and she tried to keep a steady rhythm, sliding her lips up and down as much of the length as she could take. Dell made his own rhythm, slowly beginning to fuck her mouth at a comfortable pace. 

She gagged several times but fought through it, and realized her eyes had been watering from the pure exertion and now began spilling a tear at a time. She didn’t know how much she had taken, and while it likely wasn’t all of it, her throat was positively sore. 

Just as she was planning to come up for air, Dell stepped back and pulled himself all the way out of her mouth with a low groan. Lorie coughed again, inhaling deeply as spit dripped from her lips, a singular strand connecting her mouth to the head of his now-slick member. 

“Here, get up,” he instructed, making sure to step aside to let her out from under him, and she obeyed. 

She struggled to her feet, her legs world more shaky than they were before kneeling, but she looked up to find Dell offering her a hand, which she gratefully took. She pulled herself up and stared at him with big and watery eyes. 

“Wouldn’t wanna finish just yet,” he explained, and ran a thumb across her cheek to help wipe a tear. “I still wanna fuck you.”

If it was possible for her legs to be even weaker, they would be, but Lorie merely nodded, coughing again. “Yes, please,” she rasped.

The corner of his mouth turned up slightly, and he nodded, leaning down and lifting her simultaneously to plant another kiss on her lips. She wanted it to linger, but he pulled back before she could get lost in him again. 

“Get on the bed,” he gestured over to the mattress. “On your stomach.”

She nodded quickly, her face hot, and she pulled away from him to shakily make her way to the bed. She crawled her way up onto the mattress, before lowering her tummy to it and positioning her knees by the edge. 

She could hear Dell’s hooves on the floor as he made his way behind her. He didn’t join her on the bed immediately, however, and even without facing him, she could feel his eyes on her. 

She was about to inquire as to the nature of his hesitation, but she was cut off by the feeling of one hand tearing the skirt from her waist, while the other gently cupped her ass, and she shivered. He ran his large fingers through the thick fur there, groping her for just a moment before bringing his touch lower, between her thighs. 

Her body stiffened slightly, and she rested her forehead down on the bed, nearly twitching as she felt a finger run along the edge of her lower lips. Her breath caught, and it took a lot of willpower not to push back and fuck herself on his hand right then.

He complied eventually, pushing past the fur to press two fingers into the wetness of her pussy. It was then she realized just how fucking slick and sensitive she was; it was a miracle she hadn’t dripped a puddle onto the floor while kneeling there.

She inhaled on a high-pitched moan as his fingers massaged her and dipped into her hole, and her arousal was enough to welcome a third digit with ease. He slowly spread her out, her breathing shaky and bordering on whines. 

As he pulled his hand out, she gave a rather embarrassing sound of disappointment, and she was rewarded with a deep chuckle from behind her. She blushed again, and jumped as his hands were on her ass once more, but were this time positioning it up in the air so that her back was arched.

“Perfect,” he commented breathily, and she wanted to press her thighs together, her parts far too exposed for her liking. “Keep it high like this,” he ordered, and while the position wasn’t exactly comfortable, she would keep it. She nodded, her cheek against the sheets of the bed.

“Good,” he commended, and soon the bed creaked with Dell’s weight as he climbed up atop her. She looked up slightly to see his front legs take position just by her shoulders, while his back legs remained on the floor and his hands gripped the top of the headboard. 

As soon as he readied himself, she could feel his erection brush against her ass, and her breath hitched. She hoped her holes could take more than her mouth did. Keeping her behind lifted, she shifted her weight across her knees to properly position the flat tip of the horse cock at her entrance. 

Breathing heavily all the while, she gradually pressed against the member to push it into herself. Dell aided her, leaning forward and sinking slowly into her sex. He let out a low groan as he slowly sheathed himself inside her. 

Her hands curled into fists, balling up the sheets below her, as she took what felt like all of him, but what certainly couldn’t be; she had much more to go. Dell pulled out slightly, only to push back in, stretching her out with each small thrust. 

She was practically panting already, her hips moving along with his, as he got a little more bold, upping the strength of his rhythm. She could hear his soft, almost inaudible grunting from above her as he rolled his hips, her slick coating the edges of him. 

“God, you’re fucking wet,” he growled, and his voice alone made her whine, not to mention the feeling of him spearing her repeatedly. Inside her, the head of his length poked at her womb, as he pulled away only to slide back in. 

Not all of him would fit, but the thickness inside her felt more than enough. She moaned into the mattress, and felt herself get thrown forward slightly every time he shoved into her. 

Suddenly, she was empty, as he leaned his his too far back, and she gasped, wiggling her ass as though to find him again. She didn’t have to wait long, however, as she felt the tip graze her behind again, but this time it prodded at her second hole, and she shuddered. 

“Hang on,” Dell spoke up from his position at the headboard, before gently pressing into her ass. “I wanna fill you up.”

Whatever she was going to say got lost in her lustful brain and she sighed longingly, forcing herself to relax against the bed with her ass still in the air. He slid into her with surprising ease, as her juices that coated him lended themselves as lubricant, and he was suddenly inches deep in her ass before she could even manage to moan. 

He was less forgiving this time around, for after the first couple slow thrusts to get her comfortable, he began to bury more of himself inside with each push. 

She was no longer able to keep any sounds in, and found herself openly whimpering as he picked up the pace and began to pound into her, holding back less and less of his strength as he went. He became more vocal too, cussing low under his breath and letting out deep groans that made her shiver. 

He slowed his movement for just a second, however, as he paused to gradually shove in as much as could fit. There was still about a foot or so left at the base that Lorie had yet to adjust to, but this wasn’t considered, as he passed the threshold with a good deal of effort. Lorie held her breath, and he bottomed out completely. 

She made a pathetic sound through her agape mouth, as she could feel the cock begin to poke at her belly, her stomach becoming distended from the sheer volume inside her, and she nearly went slack. 

“Atta girl,” came Dell’s approval. “Take it all.” 

“ _A-ah—_ ” was all she managed in response. Her fists were white-knuckled and gripping the sheets. She had never felt so fucking _full_ and stretched out, and she had to bring a shaking hand down between her legs, beginning to stroke her lips to ease herself down onto the forty inches inside her. 

Dell began to create a rhythm once more, starting with one long retreat, before practically slamming into her. She yelped, feeling his cock push at her insides and fill her to the brim. He repeated the motion, his grip on the headboard appearing to tighten, as he began to thrust in and out at an almost brutish pace. 

Lorie had to pick up the speed at which she toyed with herself, rubbing her clit between her fingers to add to the member impaling her over and over again. With each, she felt the head go deep enough to bulge out her stomach, stretching her there and giving a reminder of just how far inside he was. 

Moans and whines tumbled freely from her lips, and the same could be said for her partner, as he grunted each time he shoved his hips forward, his balls slapping against her ass whenever their bodies collided. Between the cock so deep within her she could almost taste it in her throat and the rapid motions of her fingers deep in her cunt, she hadn’t even noticed the climax building. That was, until it was too late. 

Her orgasm hit her like lightning; there was almost no warning, and she certainly didn’t have time to give Dell one either. 

“ _I-I’m—_ ” was the extent of what she could get out of her mouth in time, as a sudden wave of white-hot pleasure coiled and released all at once. She cut herself off with a desperate whine, her ass lifting and her face pressing into the mattress to muffle her shout. 

She could feel her walls clamp down as the shock waves twitched through her, and given the sounds her counterpart made, she could guess he felt it as well. 

“Oh, _f-fuck_ ,” Dell grunted through grit teeth, and Lorie could swear she felt his cock engorge inside her as he was sent over the edge moments later. 

He came right after, and _hard_. Cursing and groaning all the while, Dell shoved himself balls-deep into her ass and let himself shoot hot loads of cum directly into her. 

Lorie gasped into the sheets, trembling, as she was pumped full of the stuff. Dell’s thrusts became choppy, unsteady, his cock unloading spurts one by one, until he pulled himself out and rested it atop her ass. 

He let out heaving breaths, as a couple more white ropes spit onto her butt and lower back, sticking to her fur. Lorie was left leaking, her legs positively quivering as her body recovered from being impaled. 

The two caught their breath, her ass dripping all the while, before Dell began to slowly dismount from the headboard. The bed creaked again, and he carefully avoided Lorie’s form as he lowered himself back to the ground, his hooves clicking the floor on contact. 

Lorie shifted her head, resting her cheek on the bed upon turning to face Dell. He came around to the side of it to see her face, bringing himself down to her level. 

Her face was red, her eyes watery, and sweat stuck to her forehead. “Hey,” she breathed, her voice nearly gone. 

“Wanna get you cleaned up?” He offered, brushing back the strands of hair that stuck to her damp face. 

She exhaled shakily with a nod. “Yes, please,” she met his eyes, and then paused. She whispered, admitting low, “I can barely move.” 

He chuckled at that, his own brow slick. “I got you.” He shook his head and stood, moving to pick her up. 

“You got cum in my fur.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading i haven't posted in a hot second but imma upload all the bullshit in my drive, starting with the dirty one!!


End file.
